Finding Sasuke
by SilentStar-009
Summary: Sasuke wakes and finds himself in an alternate dimension where everything is not what it should be. His parents are dead, his brother, a wanted criminal and his clan, gone. But at least there are some perks to this strange dimension, like Ino Yamanaka. Too bad she's already taken by his moody, anti social, and murderous doppelganger...
1. Chapter 1

::Chapter 1::

There was no pain, only numbness. It felt like he couldn't move and couldn't breathe. He commanded himself to open his eyes. To move a finger or a toe. Anything! But his body was frozen. All he could hear was his heartbeat, drowning out any other sounds. So he lay there for a long while until he felt the first brushes of grass against his arms and face. His skin prickled when he felt the first caress of warm sunlight dance across his cold flesh. The overwhelming sound of his heartbeat was fading and he could finally hear the soothing and alive sounds of the birds in the trees.

He fought now, to open his eyes but all his will power only had his eye lids fluttering uselessly. So he relaxed again and waited until the rest of his strength seeped back into his being. Finally, he tried again and managed to open his eyes, still with great difficulty, but succeeding anyways. The first few blinks were blurry but his eyes adjusted quickly, like they always did. He found himself staring into the trees. He shifted his dark eyes to the side, only to see that the rest of the surrounding forest was empty. With a groan he heaved himself up to a sitting position, closing his eyes when the world began swimming. He felt so heavy and out of it, like part of his mind was somewhere else.

Gently, he stood on his feet and began walking absently in a direction. He didn't know where he was, or how he ended up in this place. The last thing he remembered was…was…well damn. He didn't know the last thing he did or how he ended up out here but he was sure that it would come to him. He just had to be patient and get back to the village. He looked down at his clothes, flicking a piece of grass from his sleeve before checking to see if his hair was alright before he emerged from the forest. After taking in his surroundings, he knew where he was. Not far from Leaf village, he though, pleased. It was a warm walk and by the time he entered the gates he was sweating and moody. He hated being dirty and smelly. First stop was his apartment but before he started toward the general direction, someone stopped him.

"Oi, Sasuke! What the hell are you wearing?" It was Kiba. Sasuke frowned, noticing that he was riding Akamaru and the dog wasn't attacking him. Strange, they never had a close relationship but Sasuke supposed that maybe they came to some kind of consensus. It happened more than once but never lasted long. Akamaru hated the fact that Kiba was not a dog person and liked spending his time with cats rather than dogs. Kiba's sister and mother often teased him that maybe Kiba should have been born into another clan that didn't specialize in training dog ninja. "Do you have a necklace on?" Kiba reared his head back in surprise, critically looking over Sasuke's sparking attire before bursting out laughing. "Did you lose a bet with Naruto or something?"

Sasuke looked down. True, he was a dressed a little formally. His black sequined night club shirt and leather red pants was not something he usually wore in the day time but Kiba shouldn't be so surprised at his clothing. Why was he laughing at him? Was he jealous or something? But of course, Sasuke thought with a pitying shake of his head. People were always jealous of him and Kiba was no exception. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go home and shower." He said.

"Yeah and change your clothes!" Kiba called out to him. From there, he started noticing that people were staring incredulously at him and not in the way he was used to. Some looked like they wanted to laugh, others looked shell shocked and this made him uncomfortable. So his strides became longer and quicker as headed to the Uchiha complex as fast as he could. When he got there, he slowed his steps.

"What is this place?" He looked around the dilapidating buildings. The bowing wood had paint chipping off if the fired material and there was some kind of ominous whistle in the air. This was not the Uchiha complex. He picked up his pace, passing by small abandoned shops and falling structures toward his home but when he got there it was bordered up. Bewildered, he felt a strange kind of coldness work its way down his spine.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Itachi?" He called out, yanking a lose board from the front door and ducking under another. This place looked as dead as outside of the compound. There was dust and cobwebs and it smelled musky and stale. He didn't even bother to take off his shoes as he walked through each of the rooms. Everything he saw looked old and aged. Even his room, it looked the way it did when he was just a child. His bed was smaller and there wasn't any of his sexy girly pictures attached to his walls. His dressers and closet was empty and it wasn't any different in the other rooms of his five bedroom house.

What was going on here? Where was everyone? Was the some kind of evacuation or something? Did something serious happen? But why didn't anyone say or do anything when he entered the village? Kiba didn't mention a thing.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned to see a uniformed ANBU. "What's going on here? What happened to this place?"

He couldn't see the face behind the porcelain cat mask but he read his body language easy enough. He was surprised. "Sasuke Uchiha, please come with me to the Hokage office at once."

He felt some dread trickle down his neck. Was he in trouble or something? Why would the Hokage want to see him? He pushed that thought aside. Whatever was happing here, the Hokage would tell him. "Okay. Lead the way." He said. He took one more troubled look toward his abandoned house and left reluctantly with the ANBU.

He felt a keen sense of trepidation the moment he entered the Hokage office. Lady Tsunade stood in front of her desk with her arms folded in front of her…his eyes widened! She had a huge chest! When did she get those? Did she have some work done the other day or something? And where were her glasses?

Two more ANBU appeared and grabbed an arm, forcing him to his knees. Sasuke grunted and panic began to bubble. "What? What did I do?" He cried out.

"Who are you?" Lady Tsunade demanded. He was taken aback by the sharpness in her tone. She never talked like that before! She was usually very nice and mild. It was her assistant Shizune who had the temper, not the Lady Hokage. What in the world was going on? Was he dreaming or something? Having a nightmare? Could he be in some kind of genjutsu? Was he the victim of some massive joke?

"Sasuke Uchiha!" He said, wincing as one of the ANBU tightened his hold in his shoulder and jerked his arm behind his back. "What's going on? Where are my mother and father? Where is my brother Itachi? Why is the Uchiha compound in total ruins?" He was breathing hard, almost to tears. Lady Tsunade didn't lose her scowl, only gave a light nod in the direction of her right. A heavily scarred man materialized from the shadows.

"Ibiki. Deal with him right here and now." The calm deadness in her tone made him shiver unwittingly and he was painfully hauled to his feet and deposited in a chair. The man, Ibiki, looked like he had been to hell and back. His hard cold hands touched the crown of his head and he cried out and his eyes rolled up into his head when his brain shuddered with a seizure when the man shoved swiftly into his psyche. He didn't even have the will or strength to fight back as Ibiki brutally rummaged through his memories and personal thoughts. When he was mercifully finished, his whole being felt traumatized and his head rolled.

"Well?" He heard the Hokage ask.

"It is as you say." Ibiki said, his rough fingers wiping off the drool that ran down Sasuke's chin.

The Hokage huffed nosily. "Damn. Call for Sakura and Naruto right away."

Sasuke felt one of the ANBU disappeared at his side and he forced his eyes to open. "W-what's going to happen to me now?" He mumbled fearfully. He didn't exactly want to go through that again. He didn't know if he would every recover. Right now, he wanted to curl up into a ball until the sharp pains in his head and stomach went away. His mom would make him something warm and sweet to drink and baby her little boy until he was better. But she was nowhere near. Where could his family have gone?

"Nothing for now." The Hokage answered him, looking less hostile as she peered down at him.

XOXO

_Four hours later_

Naruto felt sorry for the guy slumped in a wooden chair with four ANBU surrounding him. He looked so defeated and frightened. His sparkling dress shirt glimmered dully under the harsh lights of the interrogation room.

"Is that him?" Lady Tsunade asked him. He and Sakura had just returned from a delivery mission from Cloud when an ANBU met them at the gate and told them that they had been summoned.

"It looks like him. The Sasuke in our dimension would never wear something like that." Sakura observed, peering at him through the reinforced gel glass windows. "What's going on?" she turned to them, jade eyes dark with concern. "Why is he here? That whole thing that me and Naruto went through was a genjutsu. A trial and error 'Moon's Eye Plan' that was over three days ago!"

"Right. How could this Sasuke get through?" Naruto asked. "It's impossible right?"

The Hokage sighed. "No entirely impossible. I suppose there are ways. Matter of fact, a similar thing happened the day before you and Sakura got trapped in that genjutsu."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks. "Similar? What do you mean?" Sakura asked. The Hokage leaned against the cracked and stained wall of TI with her arms folded with a contemplative purse to her glossy lips.

"The day before you and Naruto were trapped in that genjutusu, Ino brought me someone who fell off of the Hokage Mountain. It was you Sakura."

Sakura gasped, shaking her head in denial. "But I was—"

"I know." The Hokage cut her off impatiently. "But nevertheless the unconscious girl Ino brought to me was you. Due to the hard fall, it had seemed to us that you had a mild case of short term amnesia. Ino suggested that she take you around to reacquaint yourself with the rest of the village and friends as to try and jog your memory. Ino told me that you had Kurenai, Asuma and Guy's team do…certain things." There was some mirth shining in her eyes.

"Things? Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Like make Hinata dress in a revealing dress and blindfold Neji. You made Kiba and Akamaru wear cat ears and put a mask over Choji's mouth. You even asked Shikamaru to pretend to be dumb."

"Hey! It just how everyone acted when we were in that genjutsu! Everyone was the opposite of what they were here." Naruto chimed.

Sakura looked disbelieving, a small flush on her cheeks. "So you're saying that that Sakura was from that dimension? Like this Sasuke here?" She thumbed toward Sasuke's direction through the glass. "What happened to her then? And why wasn't I told?"

The Hokage shrugged. "Ino said that you freaked out when you saw your parents." Her eyes softened. "She was probably overwhelmed by it. Didn't you say that in the genjutsu, your parents were dead?"

Both Naruto and Sakura grew taunt. "Yeah." Sakura lowered her eyes. "My parents were dead but Naruto and Sasuke's parents were alive."

Naruto's usual happy vibe darkened a bit. "It was opposite." He murmured, looking at Sasuke and feeling his chest tighten. He nodded in Sasuke's direction. "In his dimension, his parents were alive and well and Itachi was his protective older brother. He told me that he didn't like killing and harming people and the only reason he graduated the Academy was to make his family proud."

"What happened to the other Sakura?" Sakura asked, looking sadly at Sasuke through the glass.

"Ino said that your father returned a necklace that she dropped and hugged them. By that time, I think she realized what was going on because that Sakura said that she wasn't the Sakura we knew but she was glad Ino was her friend in this time too." She shrugged. "Then she just disappeared. We tried to find her but whatever transported her here, took her back. I didn't tell you because I wasn't so sure about it as well. But now, after hearing what you and Naruto went though and seeing this Sasuke, I have to seriously think about what we're going to do with him."

"He's no threat." Naruto defended.

"No, the threat is going to be our Sasuke. When is he supposed to be back from his mission in Sound?" Sakura asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Lady Tsunade groaned, rubbing her temples with the fingers. "Today. This evening sometime."

Despite the situation, Naruto started to grin. "I can't wait to see that. He's still having a hard time believing me and Sakura. Maybe this will make him think twice huh?"

"Naruto! This is a serious matter!" Sakura scolded. "Just think of what Playboy Sasuke is going to think when he learns what awaits him in our time. Our Sasuke will crush his sensitive soul!"

"Playboy Sasuke?" Naruto raised a brow. "I almost forgot how he had you sputtering and blushing in that genjutsu."

Sakura promptly smacked him across the hall making a Naruto sized hole in the wall. Through the glass, the Hokage saw Sasuke turn to the sound. Sakura was towering over Naruto, shaking her fist and telling him not to make fun of her again or he'll be through the floor next time. Naruto just mumbled and groaned, looking like he was in a daze.

Tsunade sighed for like the twentieth time since Sasuke was brought before her. She needed a drink desperately. "Might as well go and meet him since you two are causing such a racket. Maybe he might remember you." Tsunade twisted the knob to the interrogation room door and dismissed the ANBU standing watch. She felt a tad bit guilty when Sasuke flinched when he saw her.

"Sasuke. What was the last thing you remembered before coming to the village." She asked, folding her arms under her breasts.

His dark hair fell into his face. "I was heading home from a club. I was supposed to meet a girl later on but then…"

"Then?" She pressed.

He shook his head. "I thought I saw a light…or maybe it was a lantern or something. It looked weird. As I reached out to touch it…I don't know, I blacked out? The next thing you know I was laying outside in the forest. Maybe I drank too much or something." His innocent looking black eyes didn't hold the steel, calculating coldness of this dimension's Sasuke. Sometime even she was unnerved in front of him when he would report a mission or she would give him one.

His choice of clothing only made her realize that this was a whole different person than the Sasuke Uchiha she knew. Certainly, their Sasuke would never in his life wear such a flashy shirt and she suspected that he would commit seppuku before he had to wear such tight red leather pants.

"That's all? Nothing else?" She was disappointed with how little he knew. Sasuke shook his head regrettably. "Alright. Naruto, Sakura come in."

The other two entered quietly and stood on either side of her. "Now Sasuke, listen very carefully because we have a lot to tell you." She began, glad that she had Naruto and Sakura with her to explain and make it easier to deal with this impossible situation.

XOXO

Sasuke Uchiha knew something was amiss when an ANBU met he and Neji at the gate.

"Just Uchiha for now." The ANBU said to Neji in a muffled voice behind his mask. After coming back from a two day mission in the hellish swamp of Sound Country, all Sasuke wanted to do was go home and shower. So it was no surprise that annoyance and anger radiated off on him in waves and waves of angst. He stalked into the office only to stop dead in his tracks. He blinked once to make sure he wasn't seeing things and he was pretty sure he wasn't in a genjutsu.

Naruto and Sakura stood up from their chairs when they saw him. Both gave hesitant looks at the third person who sat in the middle of them. When he stood, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What is this?"

"Sasuke. Please close the door. We need to have a serious conversation." The Hokage said, motioning him to come forward. Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of the stranger who looked like him and found himself smirking when the other person jumped when he slammed the door with a flick of his wrist.

XOXO

AN: So many of you probably have heard something about the "Road to Ninja" Naruto movie that came out. Unfortunately, we here in the US won't see it until April 2013 (I think). But in the movie, Naruto and Sakura get caught in a genjutsu and find themselves in a world where everything is opposite. Naruto and Sasuke's parents are alive and Sakura's parents are dead (her dad is the Fourth Hokage and dies when the Nine tails attacks the village.) The filler episode "Finding Sakura" had a direct link to the movie so I used that for my own purpose in this story.

Here is a summary or synopsis of the movie.

http==:/==www==.naruto-boards.==com/865245/==official-road-to-ninja-spoiler-topic==/1/

(just delete all the double ==)

This story is going to be a short 5 chapters and I'll try to keep the length to just about this. Reviews would be appreciated! Kisses! _::MUH::_


	2. Chapter 2

::Chapter 2::

It was ludicrous to think that Sasuke would believe them. Naruto and Sakura had said something about being trapped in some kind of powerful genjutsu that took them to a parallel illusion time but he didn't believe them. It was stupid and impossible to think that they both were caught off guard in their own village. That night when they said it had happened he had been…busy…but he had been there earlier in the day when the Akatsuki launched a surprise attack. He was the one who had driven Itachi and Kisame back. The only thing that stopped him from giving chase was that they all disappeared underground with a Zetsu jutsu that prevented him from tracking them.

Most of the Akatsuki were dead except for Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu. So the dead ones showing up were rather suspect and would have to be investigated later. They were all congratulated on a job well done when they returned to the village. Distressed parents of the Konoha 12 cooed and fussed over their children, leaving he and Naruto disappearing into the shadows. Naruto was the only one who understood how painful and awkward it was for them to be there. None of the beaming smiles and words of endearment were meant for them and only reinforced the fact that he was alone. One of the last Uchiha. That night when Naruto went on a walk to clear his mind, Sasuke visited a certain person to clear his mind.

So he didn't want to believe their story about living in another time where he wasn't alone. And why should he? A world where he still had his family and Itachi was good was beyond his scope of mind. A painful reminder of all that he lost so he told them not to bring it up again. He didn't care to know about their adventure and thought it was the end of it until today. Now with his doppelganger staring at him in interest, Sasuke was resigned to believe their story much to Naruto's pleasure.

"And? What are you going to do to send him back to his own time-line?" He asked, not sparing his shadow a glance.

"Once we figure out how to do that well get right on it. In the meantime, we need to find a way to deal with him right now." The Hokage said. "I already informed him that he is not allowed to leave the village." Sasuke folded his arms, hearing the hesitance in her voice. "But he needs a place to stay."

"No." Sasuke automatically said, narrowing his eyes.

The Hokage sighed. "Now Sasuke, it will only be for a little while. Naruto has only a one bedroom apartment, Sakura's parents will probably decline to house him. Since Pein's attack we've been feverishly putting up houses and apartments but it's not enough. All of them are currently filled."

"You have a two bedroom apartment Sasuke." Naruto pointed out.

"Besides that, I want someone to keep an eye on him while we figure out all of this. Maybe his going back to his own dimension hinders on you. We don't know." The Hokage said with a shrug.

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "No. Have someone else watch him. Or let him stay in the prison."

His doppelganger pouted in a very un-Sasuke like way. Seeing that kind of expression on his face was downright appalling he wanted to punch the fool to wipe it off of his mouth. There was something about his shadow that really irked him for some reason, which was stupid because he hadn't even talked to the guy yet. It had to be what the other Sasuke was wearing. A black sequin shirt and red leather pants. And if he wasn't mistaken, he was wearing some kind of gaudy Uchiha necklace and a sparking sliver bracelet. He really wanted to kick his ass for wearing jewelry. He didn't want to think of all the people who thought this flashy Sasuke from a different dimension was him.

"I was trying to be nice about the whole thing." The Hokage huffed and then stood straight, her full height with a hard edge around her glossy mouth. "However you are proving very difficult about this whole thing. So, Sasuke Uchiha this is going to be an A rank mission. You are to watch over this Sasuke and make sure he stays in the village and out of trouble until we find a way for him to get back to his own time. Because he will be living with you, I'll make sure you have some extra per diem to cover certain expenses. That is all, you may leave. Naruto and Sakura, stay back. I have another mission for you."

Sasuke's anger rose and he let his displeasure be known as his intent made the papers flutter on the Hokage's desk. His doppelganger looked petrified, but remarkably stood from his chair and offered a wobbly smile.

"Don't talk." Sasuke gruffed out when his shadow opened his mouth to say something.

"We'll come by later if you want." Sakura asked, looked back and forth between the two of them, a small blush rising on her cheeks. "I'll bring something over to eat." She offered.

"No."

"Please do." Both Sasukes spoke at the same time. Broody Sasuke sent a withering glare at Gaudy Sasuke. He just shrugged. "Can you cook then? I can a little. Mother taught me how to make the best curry."

Sasuke was just about to thrash him verbally, but Naruto's laughter interrupted him. "Sasuke, don't make this such a big deal." He patted the doppelganger on the shoulder. "He's a nice guy. He won't make trouble right?"

Gaudy Sasuke shook his head, a look of pure innocence on his face. "Promise."

Sasuke studied him, unsure what to think with everyone's eyes on him. Really, he had no choice did he? The Hokage ordered it and he was stuck in this situation so he had to make the best of it. But that didn't mean becoming friends with the guy. "Fine. Come over if you want." I probably won't be there, he added silently. His mission was to keep the other Sasuke in the village so if Naruto and Sakura came over, he wouldn't have to babysit. He had better things to do.

"See you later then." His shadow flirted with Sakura, giving her a teasing wink making all the blood rush to her face. Sasuke shook his head, his lips pressed hard together in a hard line. Sakura looked up at him before shifting her eyes away guiltily.

"See you." She murmured bashfully.

"Bye." Naruto waved idiotically at them as the exited the office.

"I'm sorry about all of this Sasuke." His shadow said. "Really, I don't know how I got here, or what I have to do to get back. I'll try not to be a burden."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as they stepped out of the Hokage Tower and into the warm summer night. He ignored the many many stares they receive as they made their way to his apartment. He could hear murmuring behind him with only made him quicken his steps. He jumped to the roofs, the other Sasuke following him easily until he could see the red trim of his apartment building. His place was on the top floor. He heard someone call out to him when he got to his door and looked to see that it was Neji. So he unlocked the door and told the other Sasuke to go in while he talked with Neji.

XOXO

Sasuke did what Broody Sasuke asked and noticed instantly that all the lights were on in his apartment. He was going to yell out to Broody Sasuke, but bit his tongue. He and the other person seemed to be in deep conversation so he decided to investigate himself. The front living room coupled as a kitchen, making the area seem open and large. He had nice furniture and squeaky clean floors. Broody Sasuke liked the same color palate as he did with bold blues and reds with back as the base color. To the left of him, just beside the door was the spare room that he assumed he was going to stay in and across the way, next to the sturdy wooden table set was the master bedroom. There was someone in there.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Sasuke stilled, not sure if he should respond or not. Technically he _was_ Sasuke, just not the one the girl was calling for. He didn't have time to respond because she came out dressed in nothing but her underwear. His eyes widened, looking at the leggy blonde standing before him in pink and black polka dotted underwear that really left nothing to the imagination.

She just came up to him and kissed his cheek before going into the kitchen and grabbing something from the fridge. "Neji said that you were called to the Hokage Tower? Anything wrong?" She asked, twisting open the top of a bottle water and sitting on the counter, crossing her smooth, shiny legs. She all but spit up her water a second later. "What are you wearing?" Her blue eyes peered up at him in surprise as she wiped her chin with the back of her wrist. He didn't answer right away because he was busy trying to push down the rising naughty thoughts that currently ran wild through his mind. Who was this? She was with Broody Sasuke? How unfair!

Her long blonde hair ran down her back like molten sunshine, her highlights kissed by the moonlight. She didn't have any make-up on, and she smelled like she just got out of the shower. So sweet, like melon and raspberries. He shuddered a little, finding his feet moving closer and closer to her in a lustful daze. _She thinks you're the other Sasuke! Tell her the truth!_

But he was unable to calm his libido and right as he reached out to touch her, something grabbed him by the back of the shirt and jerked him aside. He tripped over his feet and stumbled against the wall, looking up to see Broody Sasuke standing in front of the girl glaring down at him with glowing red eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" The girl slipped from the counter and stood beside him, her blue eyes wide with disbelief as she looked back and forth between the two. "What's going on?"

Broody Sasuke turned to her, taking in her appearance before he grabbed her arm. "Go get dressed. We need to talk." He said, pushing her gently toward the master bedroom. She didn't budge much and he tightened his hold on her. "Ino."

Sasuke blinked. "Ino?!" That was _not_ Ino! Was it? Gods, the Ino in his dimension didn't look like this one at all! The one back home was a shy, blushing, nun-dressing push over. He never really paid much attention to her, finding her too drab and boring for his tastes. But this Ino…damn!

"Alright, jeez." She jerked her arm from his and stalked (bounced) back into the master bedroom. Sasuke couldn't remove his eyes from her until she shut the door. He stared blankly at the door before he heard Broody Sasuke move and walked into the living room with him.

"You seemed surprised." Broody Sasuke commented. "If I remember correctly, everything is opposite in your screwed up world right? How is _my_ Ino compared to yours?" He sounded like he was taunting him.

"N-not like that for sure!" He sputtered, sinking into a chair across from Broody Sasuke. _I wonder if she hiding all of that behind those nun clothes of hers?_ He would have to ask Neji when he got back to his time. Before, he would just over look her, concentrating on charming Hinata or Sakura. He liked the challenge they both presented to him. Hinata with her scary, overbearing crush on Naruto. One day he swore that he would get that arrogant Hyuga heir into his bed. And Sakura, Miss Perfect. The village sweetheart. She always kept herself at a distance from him, not batting an eye at his flirting. One day he would wear her down too.

But Ino…she was always at home or with Shikamaru the village idiot. He didn't know how Nara became a ninja. Maybe his dad pulled strings or something? Anyways, she wasn't really his type. She was like a wallflower (or maybe a wallweed?), quiet and...just…boring! He couldn't remember all the times he wanted to talk with her. And if he did manage to spare something to say to her, she would just sputter something back and then melt into the background. He didn't know how she and Sakura became friends.

This dimension was vastly different that his and that made him feel…alone. He remember briefly that week when Menma (or Naruto as he was known here) and Sakura acted differently. He didn't think much on it, but now he knew. Those people were not the Menma and Sakura he knew and grew up with. They had come from this time, from this parallel. His heart darkened a bit. Here, he didn't have a family anymore and Itachi was a wanted criminal on the run. Akatsuki here was a band of lethal rouge ninja that started wars rather than fix them. Back in his world, Akatsuki was a force of good, helping out when needed and Itachi was one of its most beloved members. He would often have people (girls mostly) tell him how awesome Itachi was and that Sasuke should be proud to have him as an older brother. And he was. He and his family were very proud of Itachi and when he would send a letter home, his dad would gather he and his mom in the living room to read it.

But here…He looked at Broody Sasuke by the door, sliding off his shin guards and hanging his bagpack up on a coat rack. Here his world was cold and harsh. Broody Sasuke looked like he had a lot on his shoulders and he suspected that he didn't smile often either. The Uchiha compound was in ruins and was being taken apart piece by piece to help rebuild the village. That's what the Hokage told him when he filled him in on their life in this time and explained to him where he was. It was a lot to take in, but now…it all made sense. Sad sense.

The door to Broody Sasuke's room opened and Ino came back out, dressed in a revealing purple ninja outfit. Her hair was in a high ponytail with bangs hanging down in the front. She had ninja fishnets on her knees and elbows and now wore make up, though very little. She slowly walked in and Sasuke smiled, standing up politely. She just raised a brow and put a hand to her hip.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?"

XOXO

Really, things these days shouldn't be surprising anymore. But they were and this new suprise was peering at her in appreciation and interest. When she first saw this…other…Sasuke, she was taken back. What the hell was he wearing? What kind of mission did he undertake in Sound that would make him wear something like that was her first thought. Sasuke in red leather pants would forever haunt her mind. But then she grew concerned. This was happening again? But instead of Sakura, it was Sasuke. She remembered very well that day when she saw Sakura fall from the sky by the Hokage Mountain. She didn't know it at the time, but that Sakura wasn't the Sakura she knew. After she disappeared in front of her eyes, she had been so scared. Then where was her Sakura? The Hokage told her not to say anything about the incident, but Ino couldn't sleep well until her Sakura had come home from a mission with her team. But that had been four days ago. And now this…what was going on?

Her Sasuke looked very irked right now, sitting next to her glaring at the easy going Sasuke from another dimension. He told her that Lady Tsunade forced him to babysit and she could tell that he wasn't going to get over it for some time. Her Sasuke liked to hold grudges whether it be against his murdering older brother, or the no nonsense Hokage. People would stay far away from him when he radiated his cold intent, but she liked it. It made her all hot a bothered when he was in his brooding moods because she knew just what to do to take him out of it most of the time. But in the meantime, she wanted to learn more about this other Sasuke.

"So…erm…Sasuke do you wear that type of clothing often?" She asked innocently, ignoring the dark look her Sasuke gave her.

Easy Going Sasuke just smiled goodheartedly. "I am a bit over dressed ne? I was leaving a club when I got pulled into this dimension. I don't usually wear this kind of thing during the day time. Sasuke, do you have anything I might borrow until tomorrow?"

"Nothing sparkly." Her Sasuke drawled sarcastically and Ino coughed to cover her bubbling giggle.

Easy Going Sasuke quirked a brow. "That's alright. I'll wear whatever until I can get my own clothes." He grinned. "I love shopping."

At that Ino raised a brow. "You do?" She asked in growing interest.

"Gods." Her Sasuke groaned and stood from his black leather couch. Ino ignored him.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Easy Going Sasuke smiled back. "Sure! I love having company. What stores are you favorite?"

Ino enthusiastically rattled off a few stores that were back in business. "And there is this amazing shoe place that has its grand opening tomorrow. We can go there!"

There was a knock at the door that abruptly interrupted their plans and her Sasuke opened it revealing Naruto and Sakura. She felt his mood spike in annoyance once again as he let them in. "Hey guys." Ino greeted them, hugging Sakura while Naruto took the large steaming glass container of food from her and placed it on the counter.

"So I've seen you guys met." Sakura said, flushing a little when she and Easy Going Sasuke glanced at one another. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Shopping." She and Easy Going Sasuke chorused making them laugh.

"Naruto do you need some help?" Easy Going Sasuke headed to the kitchen.

"Here, I'll help too!" Sakura left her, but Ino stood where she was. Her Sasuke let his team and doppelganger do as they please, relaying his need to escape with one look in her direction. He was beside her and she touched his arm.

_My Daddy is gone for the week_

_Good. Let's go. Now._ And they slipped out of his busy apartment.

"Are you really going shopping with that fool?" Sasuke asked, when they were busy shimmying out of their clothed in her darkened bedroom.

"Mmm." She kissed him. "You can always come if you want." She breathed, busying herself with the button of his pants.

Sasuke grunted. "No thank you." He said in a heated voice, impatiently yanking off her purple top. "Don't get too friendly with him Ino. The Hokage might punish me if I kill him." He said, his lips descending on her neck.

Ino giggled and they both fell onto her bed.

XOXO

Naruto and Sakura told him not to expect his broody counterpart home tonight when they learned that he and Ino were gone.

"How serious are they?" He asked Naruto while Sakura cleaned the dishes in the kitchen.

Naruto raised a brow. "I know how you're like Sasuke but I'm warning you. Don't mess with Ino."

Sasuke smirked. "Pretty serious then? That makes it more fun."

Naruto's blue eyes darkened in warning. "Sasuke, don't do it. Sasuke in this dimension is not someone to mess with. Especially when it comes to Ino."

Sasuke brushed off the tendril of caution that was working its way into his mind. "Really Naruto, do you really think that Sasuke would kill me over a girl?" He asked arrogantly. Even though they he and Broody Sasuke were different, Sasuke had a hard time thinking that Macho Sasuke would get so worked up over a girl. Besides, there were plenty of others that he could get with. Why should Broody Sasuke have Ino all to himself?

Naruto shook his head. "I warned you. And it's not only Sasuke you should worry about. Ino is different than the Ino you know. She'll know all your games and see through your pretty words."

Sasuke grinned. "Sounds like a challenge." He loved challenges and they were going shopping tomorrow. There were only two girls in his life that ever rejected his advances and Ino wasn't one of them. Granted, he never tried with the Ino in his dimension, but how hard could it be?

"Sakura? Do you need help?" He asked with look that made her flush. She would be easy to lure in this parallel, he thought as he stood beside her to rinse the dishes. He could see everything she thought in her pretty jade eyes. But what was the fun in that?

XOXO

AN: Hum…RTN Sasuke has a little evil side to him huh? Let the games begin!

Thanks for the reviews! More would be cherished! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	3. Chapter 3

::Chapter 3::

The floor was not a comfortable place to sleep. Being in this unfamiliar room made him restless too. Back home, he was often comforted by the sounds his mom and dad made during the morning. His mom would be in the kitchen, humming and cooking breakfast and his dad would be getting ready for work at the police station. But there was just silence as he woke up. Sasuke winced as he stretched his knotted muscles and rubbed his eyes delicately. He went into the living room, giving a glance at the master bedroom. Slowly, he tiptoed to it and peeked his head in. Broody Sasuke's bed was still neatly made. So Naruto and Sakura were right, he didn't come home last night. He didn't have to think hard about where he was and couldn't help a sliver of resentment work its way into his gut.

Suddenly he turned to the jingling of keys at the door and hurried into the kitchen. He didn't want Cold Sasuke to know that he had been snooping in his room. In the refrigerator, he pulled out the last of the food Sakura brought over. Guess this is going to be breakfast, he thought regretfully. _Unless Sasuke lets me cook something_. He knew how to make breakfast. Not as good as mother, but no one could beat her cooking.

He turned and smiled. "Good morning Sasuke." He chirped. Broody Sasuke looked disheveled, but content. Again, something akin to jealously pinched his insides when he thought about where he had been. And he was a little put off too. He just left him here all alone! He was supposed to be watching him.

Sasuke just grunted and passed him to get to his room. "Wait Sasuke, could I maybe…"

"Whatever. Just clean up your mess afterwards." He said dismissively and shut the door behind him. Sasuke listened to him shuffle around in his room and soon, the shower tuned on. He wanted a shower too. And a change of clothes but unfortunately, that would have to wait. So he prepared some breakfast, enough for both of them even thought he suspected that Broody Sasuke wouldn't eat it.

Broody Sasuke's shower was quick and soon he was out in his room, dressed in fresh clothes with little dripplets of water still on the ends of his dark hair. "There are some clothes you can wear on a chair in my room." Was all he said.

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you Sasuke. Are you hungry? I made a bit too much." He waved to the remanding food in the frying pan. He himself would be hungry after a night like his, Sasuke thought cockily. But he would often sneak out of whatever room he was in and head back home before the girl awoke. Sometimes, if he took a particular liking to a girl he would allow her to cook breakfast for him. They often went out of their way to impress him.

"I have a busy schedule." Sasuke said, walking to his coat hanger and taking his bag off. "Go and ready yourself for the day when you're done eating." He was beginning to feel Broody Sasuke's impatient annoyance. Jeeze, was this guy ever happy? What did Ino see in him?

After hastily eating, he left for his long awaited shower letting out a loud moan of pleasure when the he drenched himself in the hot water. He saw two types of shampoo and body washes and picked up Ino's Raspberry Field soap and lathered generously. The smell took him back to last night, when she strutted from the room wearing her underwear. He smiled. _Wonder when she's going to come…_

The clothes his moody counterpart left for him were tossed on a modest dark wood chair. A simple white shirt and blue ninja pants. He wrinkled his nose. It looked like his ninja uniform back home. Something boring but efficient for their line of work. Menma and Sakura always wanted to do super hard missions, but Sasuke enjoyed the more laid back ones that didn't need much effort to accomplish like D or C rank. It's not like he needed the money really. The only reason he graduated was to keep with Uchiha tradition. Itachi graduated early at eight and then became ANBU at 10. After, when he was 14 he was recruited to be a member of Akatsuki. Besides that, his parents didn't want him to get hurt, especially his overprotective father. His ears perked to a new voice in the other room and he quickly opened the door to see Sasuke and Ino talking.

"Morning!" He sang, deliberately breaking their close contact. Broody Sasuke glared at him but Ino smiled. She wore civilian clothes. Some white shorts and a pale lavender shirt. "Did you eat? There is some food left over."

"I did, thank you. Are you ready to go? Its best to start in the morning. Since there are so few stores right now, they tend to get packed easily." She turned to Broody Sasuke. "Naruto said he's waiting in the usual training ground." She kissed him. "You boys have fun trying to kill each other." Broody Sasuke smirked. Sasuke hid his anticipating smile easily as he passed him to go outside but Broody Sasuke caught him by the arm. When he looked up, he felt his whole chest seize up in fear.

"Be very careful." His doppelganger murmured darkly, his eyes red with a slow spinning tomoe. "Got it?"

Sasuke swallowed hard but managed a smile. "Of course." He said nicely, refusing to be intimidated by this competition no matter how scary. But he couldn't get away from those menacing eyes fast enough.

The first few stores were clothing stores but since he didn't think that he would be staying here long, he decided to get only a few things. No, the real reason he was sitting comfortably in a soft chair in front of the women's dressing room was because Ino was just like any other girl he knew. She liked shopping and showing off. He smiled. _Wonder if she drags Macho Sasuke to these places._ He didn't think she could manipulate him to do so, but he was different. He sat docile as she strutted in front of him in outfit after outfit handing out compliment after compliment.

_Too lose_

_Good color for you_

_Amazing, beautiful, sexy…_She beamed brightly at him, flushing and giggling. He had to suffer through this before, but the end result was always a positive one. Girls who were easily flattered were easily influenced.

At the check-out counter where a heap of clothing sat, Ino turned to him. "My Sasuke never comes to these kinds of stores with me." She said, looking a wistfully at him. Score one for me, Sasuke thought.

"He never goes shopping with you?" He asked, taking the shopping bags from the counter and holding the door open with his foot for her.

"Not these kinds of stores." She said with a shrug and then laughed as she took his arm.

"The shoe place is open! Let's go!" And she dragged him across the street, pushing her way to the front through the crowed of excited women and girls. When the doors opened, it was chaos and screams. He was pushed and battered to the side as he tried to get out of the way. He felt a few deliberate hands touch his person and ruefully understood why Broody Sasuke stayed out of this and with his hands full of shopping bags he would defenseless against them. Feeling slightly molested, he arrived less than safely by her side. Already, she had a small stack of shoe boxes resting by her.

He dropped the bags beside her. "Need help?" He flipped open the first box and kneeled in front of her. Ino stared at him curiously as he took off her right shoe. Her little toes were perfectly manicured with a showy flower on her big toenail. Carefully, he slipped on her first pair of shoes, unaware of the secret smile being played on her lips.

XOXO

Skinship, he was good at it. He knew about the rule of proximity and touching. When she was dressing, he would stand and pull or tug at an outfit just so that he could touch her. And she had to admit, she got a slight thrill from it at first. His touch wasn't hesitant, it was secure. He wasn't shy, he was confident. Her Sasuke was like that, but in private. When they were together in public there were only a few times he allowed her to hang on his arm. But overall, he didn't like do those things where people could see. He was a very private person after all and wanted the comfort of that don't-mess-with-me-don't-talk-to-me-don't-look-at-me stigma attached to him.

But this Sasuke, he looked like he reveled in all the attention. She felt swamped by the numerous female eyes that were currently stalking them, watching him fit shoes to her feet. Seeing his soft hands trace up her ankle, or calf, or knee as he laced, or zipped or buckled. His fingers would trail lightly across her warm skin and when he would lean in close to zip a boot and she could feel his breath on her flesh. It was public seduction. Sex with shoes.

"How do they fit?" His finger pressed the tip of the boot she was currently wearing to see where her toes were.

"A little big ne?" Ino said, crossing her legs. His dark eyes shamelessly roamed up them until they connected gazes.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, slowly unzipping the back of the leather boot, slipping his hands inside and caressing her calf as he pulled it off.

"Do I have to answer?" She raised a brow, forcing herself not to flinch at the tickling sensation of his fingers. She could already feel a shiver blossoming at the base of her spine.

He smiled a smile that was so different than her Sasuke's. Her Sasuke rarely ever smiled and when he did there was always a shadow of pain behind it. Wistfulness and grey melancholy. She treasured those smiles, treasure the slight light in his eyes when he looked at her. This Sasuke had light that she thought she would never see in such a familiar face. Vibrant and teasing. She didn't know if she liked it or not.

"I suppose it's up to you." He shrugged and sat back on his hunches. "You're so different than Broody Sasuke. Not the type people like him usually go for."

"Type? What kind of type do they go for?" She leaned back on the bench with her hands, piles of shoes all around her.

"People like them I guess."

Ino laughed. "What kind of person should I be with then if not Sasuke?"

His face turned serious but then he smiled softly. "Someone like me. We have a lot in common. People who are like that get along better. How did you ever end up with Broody Sasuke in the first place?"

Ino faintly wondered what her other self was like in Easy Going Sasuke's world. She let her thoughts wander briefly to the fantasy of being with Easy Going Sasuke rather than Broody Sasuke. Being with him now was fun, but there wasn't any kind of feeling attached to this moment. When she was with her Sasuke, there were always unspoken things between them that made her love him more and more every day.

"It was something that just kind of happened." She said softly. And it was. They were always around each other so people just knew that something was going on between them. The more they were seen together, the more people understood that she and Sasuke were together. Guys stopped trying to openly flirt with her and his fanclub became rabid but stayed away. They had silently claimed one another.

She leaned in, her face close to his and his eyes widened in surprise. "If I was with you, I have a feeling that I would always be crying." She took his face between her hands. "I would hate you."

His eyes searched hers. "Why?"

"You would like me for an hour. Maybe two if you had good stamina." She mused, liking the light blush that stained his pale cheeks. "Then you would leave." She leaned forward more and lightly kissed his lips. "I'm worth more than that." She whispered to him before letting him go and standing up quickly. "I'll get these four. Could you bring them to the front?" She asked, leaving him staring dumbly up at her.

XOXO

"It would be a night you would never forget." He didn't give up so easily. They were now eating at a small café after finishing her shopping.

Ino shook her head and swallowed her melon chunk. "Pass." She waved her fork in front of him.

He smirked. "We could do a threesome."

Ino blinked a few times before laughing. "I like to see you convince my Sasuke to do that. He's not the sharing type you see." She paused, her blue eyes sparking mischievously. "Though, that idea might just keep me up at night." She sighed dreamily.

He ran his foot up her leg under the table. "I can be pretty convincing." He purred. She kicked him hard making him yelp in surprise.

"Go ahead, give it a try." She said as he leaned down and rubbed his stinging shin with a pout. She looked around her, the café all of the sudden getting busier. "Gods, it's always like this." She muttered, angrily popping another melon chunk in her mouth as various girls passed closely by their table, close to Sasuke. He had to admit that their collective perfumes were making him want to choke on his strawberry crepes. "My Sasuke hates being eye raped, that's why we don't do public lunches."

Sasuke laughed out loud. Eye raped was a good way of putting things. Back in his own time though, he didn't mind being swarmed by beautiful women. Each one would be hand feeding him his food and cooing about wanting to spend time with him alone. Their hands would be running suggestively through his hair, down his chest and arms. Ah he missed home! Broody Sasuke's threat from earlier didn't just encompass Ino, he knew. It encompassed the whole village! He had to be good and not cause problems (he shuddered remembering the Hokage's threat as well). Even with the female population. Sigh, how boring! Broody Sasuke was such cock-blocker!

"Ready to go? I have to go to the hospital for my shift soon." Ino signaled the waiter over for the check.

"There is no hospital here." He muttered childishly.

"The hospital tent then." Ino said, motioning him to grab the bags. And damnit to hell, he obeyed like a love sick fool. His plans were crumbling before him, but not all hope was lost. He was just going to have to try some different tactics with Ino.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Broody Sasuke was there. He was in the living room, meditating. Sasuke dropped all of Ino's heavy bags to the ground loudly, but Broody Sasuke didn't crack an eye.

"Slave driver." Sasuke pouted at Ino and extracted his three bags from the pile. Ino just arched a smile at him before walking past and leaning down to kiss Broody Sasuke on his forehead. Sasuke's jaw tightened in annoyance at that.

"It was a nice experience Sasuke. Thank you for carrying all my bags for me." She flirted with him as she gathered her purchases.

"Leaflet Tavern. Seven o-clock." Broody Sasuke finally opened his eyes. Sasuke was confused.

"Oh? Who talked you into that?" Ino seemed to know what was going on and she looked truly astonished.

"Idiots." Broody Sasuke grunted and stood up, dark eyes landing on Sasuke. He felt the judgmental weight of the gaze and instantly felt uneasy. _How could he unnerve me so with one look?_ Sasuke wondered, refusing to look away.

"Alright. See you there." She glanced at Sasuke. "See you." And then she was gone from them.

"Put the bags in the room and come with me." Broody Sasuke ordered. Sasuke frowned.

"What for?"

"Training."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Didn't you train this morning? No thank you. I'll just stay here. I hate getting all dirty and sweaty."

Broody Sasuke studied him before snorting softly. "Of course. I would be embarrassed if my skills were lacking as well. Ninja standards must be pretty low back in your world." He sneered. Sasuke's ego hummed in insult and he stalked into the room and threw his bags on the ground.

"Fine. Let's train!"

Bad idea. What kind of demon possessed Broody Sasuke? The man was a merciless animal. Battered and bruised, Sasuke lay in the cool grass of training area seven, nursing a bloody lip.

"Disappointing." Broody Sasuke stared down at him with red eyes. "You haven't even activated your _Sharingan_ yet. That's shameful for any Uchiha your age. Fifteen minutes and you're already like this? Leaf back in your world must be the laughing stock of the ninja world with skills like that."

"Shut up!" Sasuke glared back at him and stood, though his whole body was screaming bloody murder at him. "Don't insult my village!"

Sasuke snorted. "How did you even pass? I bet you're still a pathetic gennin. Too concerned about appearance and who you're going to fuck. Why are you a ninja anyways? You should just give up and hand in your headband when you get back. It'll save your from embarrassing failures like these."

"Sasuke!" Sasuke yelled in blind rage at his dark counterpart and charged after him with a fireball jutsu spewing out of his mouth. But in a blink of an eye, he was sailing through the air, hitting his back hard against a scarred tree with Broody Sasuke bearing down at him with a high powered _Chidori_. He closed his eyes to wait for the sting of the lightning attack. Instead, the tree behind him splintered and the sharp wood sliced through his clothes. He threw himself to the ground, hissing in pain. Above him, Broody Sasuke looked down at him with an impassive look.

"That's enough for today don't you think? We should head back. We have somewhere to go tonight." He said and sauntered away without looking back. Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head drop to the grass.

He hated him now. This dark person who had his face. He had reduced him to this bloody mess in mere minutes and didn't feel guilty about it at all. But, how could he be this weak? He wasn't the best in his graduating class, true. Menma always took that place, but he hadn't been the dead last either. On missions, he knew that Menma and Sakura took on the brunt of the physical stuff while he stayed back but he played his part as well. They worked good together. With hyper Kakashi-sensei as lead, they got things done and had a good success record. But being here, he was seeing that he was nothing compared to his dark counterpart. Maybe that's why Ino wasn't taking him seriously.

Groaning, he sat up and then gingerly got to his feet. He wasn't going to be beat! Hobbling to the apartment, he had a more secure sense determination. There were other ways to get back at Broody Sasuke. After he showered, he stood in his room and rummaged through his new clothes.

Broody Sasuke pounded in his door and Sasuke felt a smirk blossom on his lips. When he opened the door he took great satisfaction in watching the blood drain from Macho Sasuke's face. His look of horror was priceless. Dressed in a bright polyester red cheetah print shirt that opened generously in the front and tight white faux leather pants, he felt better about himself.

"I'm ready!"

XOXO

AN: What in the heck did Ino let him buy! LOL! Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update. Reviews are love! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	4. Chapter 4

::Chapter 4::

It was interesting meeting the rest of the Konoha 12. They were just so different than his friends back home. There was Naruto, so happy go lucky here with a goofy grin plaster on his face compared to Menma's seriousness. Kiba and Akamaru here were the best of friends and he loudly and angrily declared that he hated all cats. His Kiba would have been sad about that. Shino was quiet in this world as well, but he wasn't freaking out about having bugs around him. The Shino back home always carried some heavy duty bug spray with him and systematically murdered his clan bugs every chance he got. Tenten was so easy going compared to her die-hard counterpart who would practice hours on end (she had sucky aim). The only time he ever really saw her was when the Konoha 12 did some kind of group activity like going to the hot springs or something.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to the other side of the table. Choji was… plump and had a soft aura about him. Things just rolled off of him like water on a rain cloak. The Choji he knew was always so serious and…mean. He spent half of the day in the weight room, pumping iron and drinking nasty protein drinks to buff up. Next to him was Shikamaru, the smartest person at the table. Lazy, but brilliant. Shikamaru back home was a witless wonder who was always eating BBQ for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He and Choji here looked like they were best friends. Choji back home seemed like it took a lot of effort to tolerate simple minded Shikamaru.

"Greetings Youthful comrades!" Sasuke turned expecting to see hyper active Kakashi, but it was someone else. Lee. He raised his brows, looking at him from head to toe in a skin tight green jumpsuit. Lee here was…a guy? But he was! He was tall and manly and smelled of sweat and peppermint. Lee in his dimension was a girl who tried to act tough like a guy. And she had a massive crush on Neji.

There was something that died in him when the Hyugas arrived together. Neji and Hinata…his heart felt sad when he was introduced to them. Back home, he and Neji were best friends. Neji was an adventurous peeper that took advantage of his _Byakugan_ ability every chance he got to spy on hot women. They would go 'hunting' together, sometimes even sharing a room with three or four girls for the night. They were notorious and inseparable. When they were together, everything just seemed funnier. He and Menma were tight, but his relationship with Neji was based on shared traits and likes. But this Neji…he was so…so…uptight and proper. He politely pulled a chair from a table close by for Hinata to sit on. His mouth was in a frown, looking like he would rather be anyplace but here. When Sasuke greeted him, Neji just gave a little haughty nod in his direction, arranging his robes so that they fell perfectly.

And then there was Hinata…shy, stuttering, sweet Hinata that didn't have an ounce of the fire her counterpart had. Hinata back home was a sexy, arrogant wet dream on legs. A lot like the Ino here, he thought distractedly. It was like the Ino back home and the Hinata here just swapped personalities. And he could tell right away that Hinata here had a maddening crush on Naruto as well. She wore clothes that covered every inch of her and never made direct eye contact with him. Her eyes would stray shyly in Naruto's direction but the blonde didn't even notice.

Broody Sasuke sat at the end of the table, moodily sipping on something and answering questions directed at him with absolute disinterest. He kept looking at the door, keeping an eye out for Ino and Sakura's arrival. Sasuke was waiting as well but was getting anxious every second. After he answered questions, he stood up and stretched. Broody Sasuke watching him like a hawk, but it didn't faze him a bit (well maybe just a little). While he enjoyed meeting the Konoha 12, he was much more interested in the hot looking girls that kept shooting him flirty, heated gazes since his arrival. He sauntered to them, sliding easily next to a red head with playful emerald eyes and a cute bow mouth. She wasn't as pretty as Ino, but she would do for tonight.

"What are you drinking?"

XOXO

Ino was tired, but Sakura talked her into dropping in at the get-together at Leaflet Tavern for a few minutes. Besides, her Sasuke was going to be there and she couldn't just leave him to the mercy of their jovial friends. When she entered, it gave her some relief from the warm summer night. There was chatter and laughter and Ino felt her mood lighten.

"They're over there." Sakura pulled on her hand, guiding her to the full table at the far side of tavern. Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Tenten were having a spirited conversation that had Naruto wildly waving his hands. Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Shino were opposite, quietly talking to one another (though it looked like Shikamaru was only pretending to listen). Neji was stubbornly folding his arms, keeping a close eye on his cousin and Sasuke looked like he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She caught his eye and gave him a small comforting smile, raising a brow. _Where is the other Sasuke?_

He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but only gave a sharp glance at a table across the way. Playboy Sasuke was in the middle of a booth table with five girls surrounding him. He had his arms slung around the shoulders of the ones closest to him, relishing in all the attention. Seeing him doing what Naruto and Sakura warned her about made her shake her head, but the more she watching him, the more…

"Sakura!" Easy Going Sasuke finally noticed them watching him and squirmed his way from the group of girls to greet them. "Hey you finally made it." He grinned at Sakura. Ino raised a brow. What? No hello to her? She was standing right here damn it! If there was one thing Ino hated, it was being blatantly ignored. But she put aside her insulting anger briefly. What is he up to? She learned early on that playboys like Sasuke always played some kind of game. Still, the thought didn't make her ego feel a little better. She didn't want to let him win this.

"I'll talk to you later Sakura." She squeezed her best friend's hand and then left to the table, suppressing a smirk when she felt eyes on her back. She didn't know if it was Easy Going Sasuke, but she liked to think it was. She slid into the seat next to her Sasuke and grabbed his drink that he had a habit of nursing. It was chi tea and Ino wrinkled her nose at the strong cinnamon flavoring in it.

_How long have you been here? _

_Too long._

Ino smiled to herself. It took a good couple of months for her to be able to telepathically talk with Sasuke. With her team, it had been easier. Easier still with her father. But Sasuke had so many barriers around his mind that it took five months to get through them all. When they talked like this, it felt like there was no one in the world but them. She could do things in her mind that she couldn't do in public. Like mentally snuggling into his shoulder and sighing.

_Pulling long hours again?_ He mentally put his arm around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head.

_We have to do drill after drill. I don't see the point in it. I'm not going to be in the medical tents for the war. They have me in a special combat unit._ She practically whined, earning a mental squeeze from her Sasuke. On the outside, people could see her little pout. Sasuke was leaning into the table, looking bored and sharing his tea with her. They were barely touching, but mentally they were embracing.

"Whoa, look at that." Tenten nodded in the direction of the other Sasuke. "Sakura seems to be cozying up to him rather quickly." She cracked a smile. "It's weird huh? Seeing Sakura and Sasuke like this when all we ever see is you and Ino together." And Ino agreed. Seeing the other Sasuke and Sakura flirting openly over some drinks made her heart ache just a little. In her life, there had been only Sasuke. He was her first love, her first kiss, her first and only lover. There wasn't a time where they were never _not_ with each other. She always believed that they were fated to be together, that in the entire world, it was destiny for her to love only him. But was that really true? Playboy Sasuke and the other Ino in their world weren't together so how true could it be that she and her Sasuke were like…soul mates?

She didn't like seeing him flirting with Sakura. She hated seeing him in the middle of those girls when she first entered the tavern. Most of all, she despised the idea that he didn't see her like her Sasuke saw her. He saw her as a conquest, not a true romantic interest. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much.

_Because you like him_. Ino's eyes widened and she turned to her Sasuke who was staring coldly at her.

"I don't." she said out loud. But Sasuke wasn't hearing it. He managed to climb over her, making the others at their table watch him in surprise. "Wait Sasuke." She grabbed his hand, but he shook it off and stalked out of the tavern. She stood up. "Sasuke!" She called out, hurrying out the door but by the time the warm summer night touched her face, he was gone.

He heard everything she was thinking, she thought in dismay_. But it wasn't what he thought. I don't like Playboy Sasuke like that, it's just hard for me to see someone who looks exactly like my Sasuke flirting with other girls_. It hurt her heart to see something like that because she would get lost in her doubts about stupid things. Like fate and destiny. She couldn't help that she was a romantic at heart!

"Hey." She stiffened when she heard a familiar tenor. She turned only to see soft dark eyes gaze at her in concern. "Why are you crying? Did that jerk say something mean to you?" Easy Going Sasuke used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks, his face hovering close to hers. She knew he wanted to kiss her.

"Don't." She moved her head to the side, avoiding it. His breath was in her ear.

"Why? Why him and not me?" He asked, his voice thin and breathy. "One night. One."

Ino closed her eyes, a new wave of sadness hitting her. "You're broken like my Sasuke. Just in a different way." She murmured, making him step back in shock. "In some ways, you guys are just alike." She sighed and looked up into the clear summer night sky. "How can you be happy with one night? One meaningless night? How can you settle for something so fleeting?" The door opened and they both turned to see Sakura standing there.

"Ino." She looked back and forth between the two. "Do you want me to walk you back to your house?"

She turned from Playboy Sasuke. "Thank you Sakura."

XOXO

Sasuke took a step forward to join the girls, only to be yanked back. His flimsy shirt ripped under the force of their fingers and then he was slammed against the wall with blood red eyes peering into his.

"Let's talk." Broody Sasuke's voice sent shivers down his spine and he tried to lurch away, but Broody Sasuke smashed his back against the wall again making him bite his tongue to keep in a groan of pain.

"Sasuke." Both Sasukes turned to the new voice in the shadows. Sasuke felt immense relief when he saw it was Naruto. Broody Sasuke's hand unclenched his shirt, but he didn't let go.

"What do you want Naruto?" Broody Sasuke demanded. The blonde offered a hesitant smile, stepping close to them.

"Maybe you should remember what Grandma Hokage said, the first night he came here." He looked pointedly at the stern fists hanging onto Sasuke's red shirt. "That he remains somewhat safe for his return."

Sasuke stiffened more when Broody Sasuke's predatory red eyes locked onto his face. "He's not hurt. Are you?"

Sasuke wanted to scream that his back was killing him thank you very much and that Broody Sasuke's intent was smothering him but with Broody Sasuke unhidden threat hanging between them, he had to say otherwise. "I-I'm fine." He said, yanking his gaze from Dark Sasuke to a skeptical Naruto.

"See, he's fine. Leave us alone."

Sasuke wanted to yell at Naruto not to leave him at Dark Sasuke's mercy, but he was too afraid of what his counterpart would do to him. So he watched in silent despair as Naruto shook his head, but did as Broody Sasuke said and left. Sasuke struggled.

"Let go! I didn't do anything to her!" He defended. "You were the one who made her cry! Not me!" He tried to pry loose Dark Sasuke's fingers from the front of his shirt.

"Stop. I'm not going to hurt you." Moody Sasuke let go of his shirt with a disgusted sneer.

Sasuke took a step away from him. "Tch! Could have fooled me!" He yelled, rubbing his neck with a wince. "What do you want then?"

Dark Sasuke's eyes glowed red still, steadily focused on him. "To talk." He motioned him up to the roof with his head. "Come."

"Come." Sasuke mimicked, glaring at the shadow that easily jumped to the roof of the tavern. He looked around for a second and then with a huff he followed. They ended up on the far side of the village, where the store and house lights faded into the forest and the coolness of the grass and trees sapped some of the heat from the air. He was becoming more and more nervous the further they got away from the village. Maybe if he screamed loud enough, someone might hear him being killed, he thought in morbid sarcasm pushing away the fear. Dark Sasuke lived on fear, he thought, stopping a few feel from his counterpart.

"Was Ino really crying?" Sasuke almost didn't hear Dark Sasuke ask the question.

Sasuke scowled. "Yes. All because of you!" He accused, a hand to his waist. It made him wonder why seeing tears on Ino's beautiful face hit him so hard in the gut. Sasuke was no saint (apparently) and sometimes he wittingly and unwittingly made girls cry over him a time or two. Sometimes they didn't understand that all he wanted from them was sex and would go crazy when he left them the morning after. Too many times, he would see an ex-lover or two stare at him when he was walking the streets of Leaf. Some looked like they would cry again, some looked like they hated him, and some stared at him with longing. Tears didn't move him very much because he knew girls could produce them at will to try and trap him and make him feel guilty. But being in this time, seeing a strong person like Ino cry hit him hard.

"No, it was because of you." Broody Sasuke corrected softly. Deadly. The air around him seemed to freeze with Dark Sasuke's intent. "You are making her doubt us. Making her think unnecessarily on our relationship. On our future."

Sasuke bristled. "Am not."

"Not only that, you are making her doubt her worth." Broody Sasuke paused, red eyes narrowing. "I know what you want from her. That whole scene you made back in the tavern didn't work the way you thought it did."

Sasuke dared a smirk. "I don't know. She seemed like she was getting jealous. There's one thing that you can count on when trying to provoke emotions in a woman. Throw another woman in the mix and things work to your advantage."

Broody Sasuke smirked as well, though it was much more sinister than his own. "And that's all she is to you? Another woman?" Soon Sasuke was slammed to the floor with a hand to his throat. Sasuke's breath was knocked out of him and blood filled his mouth where he had bit his tongue. His head felt like a ton of bricks fell on to it. "She's not another woman. She's mine!" Dark Sasuke was quivering with unchecked fury, his three tomoe spinning widely. His hand tightened around his vulnerable neck and Sasuke choked for a breath.

"She's not the only one who's jealous!" Sasuke managed to scream, though it was wheezy and tight. "You are too! Jealous of me because I have everything you don't!" He didn't care if he was getting the life choked out of him by his mentally unstable doppelganger. He would not let Dark Sasuke intimidate him. "I have my family! I have my brother! I have the life you wished you had! You never liked me from the beginning because you knew all of this! You have nothing!" The last part was squeezed off and black dots swam in his vision and he closed his eyes. He needed air! He clawed weakly at Broody Sasuke's hand.

"That's right. I have nothing. Nothing but her." He felt Broody Sasuke's take pressure from his throat and immediately took in ragged breaths of air. But when he opened his eyes he felt his world shift into another reality. A world where there was black clouds and a red moon.

Sasuke knew he was in a genjutsu. A _Sharingan_ genjutsu but he didn't have enough strength to break himself from it. So he helplessly looked around to see what Dark Sasuke wanted to show him. He recognized the Uchiha compound in the inky night sky. He took a few steps forward and saw that there were small footsteps in blood. So he followed them, jogging until he saw the familiar cut stones of his home walkway. The door was already open and he stepped in, hearing someone sobbing.

"Why? Why did you do this brother?" Sasuke stiffened when he saw a version of his younger self, kneeling and holding his stomach as if he was having a hard time keeping in his meal. "Father! Mother! Don't Brother!"

What he saw next made his heart seize in horror. Itachi…his beloved older brother was behind their tied parents with a sword dripping with blood. But his eyes…gone was any kind of warmth or compassion. He was looking at a stranger with the mask of his brother. Little Sasuke was trembling but then a mournful scream erupted from his mouth when Itachi slid his sword into their parent's bodies.

_Stop Sasuke! I don't want to see this! _He begged mentally, unable to tear his eyes from the wide, dead eyes of his mother. His beautiful mother who looked so much like him. Whose smile would make him feel better no matter how bad of a day he was having. She doted on him, loved and sheltered him to the point of overprotectiveness. And then his father…his silent but strong father who would spend all the free time he had with him. Talking and training. Joking. They were laying there in a pool of their own blood with a psychotic Itachi standing over them staring intently at little Sasuke.

Little Sasuke bolted from the room, stumbling outside but picking himself up and running. "Don't kill me!"

He felt the ghostly touch of Itachi's specter brush past him to chase his little brother. It didn't take him long to get in front of little Sasuke. He saw and felt the immense fear in this younger version of himself. "Don't kill me!" He pleaded, on his knees in front of Itachi. He was shaking his head. "This is a lie. My brother would never do such a thing."

"I played the role of the older brother you wanted to test your capacity. The one who can test my capacity…you have that potential. You thought of me as unpleasant and hated me. You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live. For my sake." Itachi explained with a scary void emotionless tone. "At the moment you're not even worth killing. Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way. Run. Run and cling to life. And then someday, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me…"

Then he was brutally yanked from the genjutsu, his mid reeling, his heart bleeding and his face damp with tears. He sucked in a breath and rolled over, gagging and coughing from the force of emotion he felt. His face was buried in the grass, his fingers clutched in the soil. He felt Broody Sasuke squat beside him.

"I showed you these things not for your pity or sympathy but for a purpose. You are half right. I am jealous that you have all the things that were taken away from me in your world. Seeing you makes me wonder what went wrong. You take so many things for granted. You want what other people have. You came to this time, to _my_ time thinking you can breeze by like you do in your own time regardless of the consequences. Thinking that you can get your way like you do back in your world. Thinking that what little I have, you are entitled to."

Sasuke remained quiet, not wanting anything more to happen to him as he recovered from the genjutsu.

"This might not be your reality, but it is mine. A place I have to live in, where people here matter to me. My woman is not a mere toy you can play with. She's not a conquest to be added to your pathetic escapades. Remember this night well Sasuke. Remember your place. If I have to remind you again, you will die."

XOXO

AN: Greeting beloved readers! Sorry this update took so long, but I started a new job and have to get into the groove of it. Scheduling is hard, plus I have a three month old and babies demand so much of your time! LOL. Anyways, one more chapter after this! Hope you guys R&R! Reviews are sunshine! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	5. Chapter 5

::Chapter 5::

Ino impatiently kicked off her thin sheet to escape its suffocation, rolling until she sat up. Even her carpet felt warm under her feet. She sighed, dropping her head in her hands, her thick blond hair sliding off her of her shoulders and spilling into her lap. Her house was so quiet but every now and then she would hear the soft muffle of a snore coming from her father's room. When she returned home, she was surprised to see him there with Choza and Shikaku playing Koi-Koi. They proudly told her how quickly and efficiently they completed their mission in record time, earning a bonus from a pleased Hokage. Which were the current bets placed in a pile in the middle of the kitchen table.

Ino had kissed them all goodnight and kept her smile plastered on her face until she reached her room. There, she threw herself on her bed, snuggling up to one of her pillows. Her eyelids felt heavy from crying earlier and her chest dully ached thinking about her Sasuke's cold glare. It made her shiver.

Like any other couple, of course they had their moment when they were displeased with one another. She had screamed at him a few times and he had given her the silent treatment when they had their tiffs. One fight in particular lasted a whole week but they always made up somehow, in some way. She was an emotional wreak during those times, not having an appetite to eat anything and not sleeping properly. Like now.

She pressed her fingers to her head in an attempt to ease her head ache and took in deep lung filling breaths to try to stop the ache in her chest. But nothing was working. She wanted to talk with her Sasuke and try and explain again, but what could she say? She was a bit confused as well. She shouldn't be feeling jealousy and anger at the other Sasuke but she did. They weren't together and he was so different than her Sasuke. They grew up in polar opposite circumstances but there was just something….

Suddenly, her body perked and she turned expectantly to her bedroom window. It slid open with silent finesse and a dark figure stepped through. Her eyes widened and she stood up sharply. "Sasuke?"

His eyes were dark, but she could see that he wasn't so angry anymore. "We need to talk."

Ino opened her mouth to say she agreed but someone knocked at her door. "Princess? You awake?" It was her dad. Her dad knew about Sasuke and that they were seeing each other but he didn't know that she and Sasuke were on more…intimate terms these days and would be extremely displeased if he found Sasuke in her room so late at night. And Sasuke would rather avoid her dad all together.

"I'm getting into the shower." She walked to the door and opened it a little to peek out. "Need anything?" She asked. He looked like he was tipsy with sake. His cheeks were pink and eyes unfocused.

"No. Just checking on you. You looked upset earlier." Even though he was borderline drunk, he always managed to pick up on her moods. He could see right through her smiles and happy words. "Anything you want to talk with me about?"

Ino gave him a soft reassuring smile. "Not really." She said. "But thank you Daddy."

Her father studied her for a bit before sighing. "Alright. I'm going to bed now."

"Night Daddy." She called out to him as he left her door, heading down the hall to his own room. Ino closed the door quietly and turned to Sasuke.

"I thought he was going to be gone for the week."

Ino shrugged. "He finished early." She murmured. She wanted to fidget under his stare but resisted.

"Come with me to my place." He said, pushing aside her curtains and turning to jump out. She followed quietly, grabbing some shoes while she made it outside into the summer night. She could make her way to his place blindfolded, she thought keeping to the familiar pathway. Leaf itself was still awake, though moving slowly in the warm heat that draped itself through the village. The sky was clear and there was only a slight breeze that touched her face.

Sasuke's apartment was dark and quiet and Ino looked curiously around for the other Sasuke. But they were alone. She placed her shoes next to the door, next to Sasuke's. For a second it struck her on how often she had seen this kind of picture in her head. Her shoes, cuddled to his. If she looked around his apartment, she would see more of her things next to his. He even gave her one of his drawers. Sasuke is a very private person, so to her that was sharing more than she ever imagined.

"What you heard in my head earlier, it's not what you think." She began, not one to tip toe around certain issues. She turned, seeing him standing just a few feet away from her with an unreadable expression.

"So I imagined your jealousy?" He asked.

Ino sighed, slumping her shoulders. "No you didn't." She admitted because she was jealous of all the attention the other Sasuke was showing to Sakura and the other girls. "When I saw him flirting with those girls I did feel jealous because he looks exactly like you. When I see him I see you. If things had been different here, he could have been you and we would have never got together." Tears began to welled in her eyes. "That makes me feel so insecure and my heart aches with the thought. I find myself thinking…what can I do to make him see me more than a one night stand? What would I have to do to make him see me like you see me?"

"He's not me. We are nothing alike." Sasuke bit out, his eyes flashing angrily. Angry Sasuke she could deal with. The quiet Sasuke was a different story.

"I know!" Ino exclaimed and slowly walked to him. Easy going Sasuke was…well…easy going. He wasn't like her Sasuke at all really but… "Your lives have made you so different."

He didn't move away when she touched him which made her happy and assured her that he wasn't so angry with her anymore. Her fingers stroked his smooth face and she allowed herself to drown in his dark eyes. Eyes that were unguarded right now.

"I hear a but." He rumbled.

Ino felt herself blush at what she was about to say. It was so corny! "Whenever I touch you, or kiss you, or we make love I feel it. Sometime it's in a look you give me, or one of those little smiles you're so selfish with. I even feel it when we're just standing next to each other and there is this unexplainable moment when I'm overwhelmed by how powerful it is."

Sasuke looked confused, understandably so. She was babbling but there was no other way to explain it. "And that is?"

Ino settled her hand on his chest, right above his heart and leaned in to hear it. The strong pulse of it made her feel so warm. "Your soul." She murmured feeling that strange pull of it. It was like a purr of pure life, something you feel when the first of spring ushers in meadows of flowers. Or when she's in the labor delivery ward in the hospital and she hears the first cry of a newborn. It tugged at her, drew her in. She could feel Naruto's soul in his silly smile, Sakura's when she's in serious mode and trying fervently to save a life. Shikamaru's when he's in his special place behind his house sleeping under a bright blue sky and Choji's when he hugs her and his gentle warmth embraces her.

"You and the other Sasuke…it feels like you have the same soul. Even though he is so different from you, even though you hate the idea of you being anything like him. I find myself wondering if the other me would feel it too." She closed her eyes and slid her arms around his waist. "I wonder about a lot of things, especially when it comes to you. Every aspect of Sasuke Uchiha, even your whorey counterpart from another dimension who probably has more girls than I have shoes." She felt tension leave his body. "And I have a lot of shoes." She mused. "A lot."

"You don't have to tell me that." Sasuke said dryly and she could almost picture his smirk in play. She felt his arms encircle her shoulders and her heart pulsed with joy.

"My mind may wonder on things like soul mates and fate…all the stuff you call stupid and change the subject on whenever I bring it up…but my heart will never change—" Sasuke's sigh interrupted her and she let out a breathy giggle. "What? To sappy?"

"As long as you know." He retorted, his fingers walking down her spine. Ino put up little resistance when he began walking her backwards in the direction of his room…

XOXO

Sasuke stayed in the training field just staring up into the starry night sky. It was silent, just like the morning he woke up in this alternate world. What had to happen in order for him to return to his own time? He learned that for the Sakura that traveled from his dimension it was when she had seen her parents. But what was it for him? So far the Hokage and the others didn't know but they seemed to think that it had to do with Broody Sasuke. He felt his heart sink. His fate was in the hands of someone who utterly despised him.

_You're broken just like my Sasuke just in a different way…_ Those words still rolled around in his head. What did Ino mean by that? How the hell was he broken?

_In some ways, you guys are just alike…_

Sasuke snorted and slowly sat up. They were nothing alike! How could he ever become something like Dark Sasuke? Suddenly his blood turned cold and he shivered despite the warmth of the night.

_Foolish little brother…_

_That_ was how he could become a monster. Witnessing his beloved Itachi slaughter their parents before him would screw him up too. He sighed and brought his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them. He felt guilty now because he finally saw just how much importance Broody Sasuke placed on Ino.

_I have nothing. Nothing but her…_

He lost everything in one night. Everything…anguished tears stung his eyes. How could Itachi do something like that? If the Itachi here was capable of decimating the Uchiha and ripping his soul from his body, then is his brother in his time capable of the same? Were there such dark thoughts in his mind? But he's part of Akatsuki and they help people, part of him countered. There was no one in the world who was kinder than Itachi.

_I played the role of the older brother you wanted to test your capacity…_No, Sasuke thought lifting his head. Itachi wasn't like that! There had to be some reason he did what he did! With that strengthened thought, he stood up. There had to be a reason he was transported here too.

He walked back to the village and hesitated at the bottom stairs of Broody Sasuke's apartment. Was he here or was he at Ino's? He had purposely wandered around for a good two hours before deciding to head back to the apartment. He was physically and emotionally drained and wanted to sleep. He dragged himself up the stairs and quietly slipped inside only to stop dead in his tracks. His whole body warmed and reacted to the muffled noises that came from Broody Sasuke's closed bedroom.

"Guess they made up." He murmured thickly to himself, now feeling awkward being there. But there was nowhere else he could go(or want to go). He debated if he should just go back to the tavern and see if those women were still there but doubted they were. It had been almost four hours since he was lured from there by Broody Sasuke. Sakura then? No, her parents were probably home and he knew she would take one look at him and know what had happened. Naruto? No way he could go there like a lost puppy.

He sighed, defeated and threw himself on the couch. Oh well, Ino's lusty moans were the best lullaby he could think of. Having had his share of nighttime activity, he could tell what kind of position she was most likely in from her muffed pants of pleasure. Face planted in the pillow with her ass up in the air, he could imagine the feel of her as he sheathed himself into her heat, hissing out a breath as he withdrew then gritting his teeth as he pushed himself back in. Sasuke clenched his eyes closed and tried to banish those thoughts from his mind before he got lost in them. The last thing he needed was for Broody Sasuke to walk out of his room while he was trying to rub one out on the couch. Embarrassing!

He thought about home, thought about his family and friends and fell into a restless sleep. The door opening woke him and he groggily blinked his eyes open. Broody Sasuke stalked from his bedroom completely naked, a fine sheen of sweat on his skin. Sasuke yawned and sat up.

Broody Sasuke paused in his steps, noticing him. "No where better to go?" He asked finally, walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

"If I had money I would go to some inn, but I don't." He muttered, looking over his counterpart a little enviously. He had scars in places Sasuke didn't and his body was tight and lean with a nice looking six pack. Sasuke himself didn't have as much…definition, but when he got back he vowed he was going to work out more. Maybe ask Choji to train him or something.

Broody Sasuke snorted with a smirk, two cold water bottles in his hand. "There's money in that bag over there." He motioned and left back into the room. Sasuke scowled, tossing a look at Broody Sasuke's battered gear bag by the door of the apartment. Should he? Sasuke gave into smiled and laid back down. Nah…

When morning finally hit, Sasuke groaned and threw his arm over his eyes to block the sunlight that filtered through the dark curtains of the living room. He was half asleep, but heard someone shuffling around. He peeked out from behind his arm to see a freshly washed Ino puttering about in the kitchen. He watched her quietly, not knowing if she knew he was awake or not. Her hair was down and she wore a plain dark blue tank top and sweats that were probably Broody Sasuke's considering how baggy they were on her. He heard the faint sound of the shower in the background.

"I know you're awake. Might as well get up and help me out here." Ino stood over him, startling him. She cocked a brow, waiting for him to do as she asked. Sasuke heaved a sigh and lifted himself from the couch. Together, they moved around the small kitchen to make breakfast. Broody Sasuke liked all the stuff he liked for breakfast he noticed in mild surprise.

"You said something last night." He began, halting her humming. She looked up from the apple she was peeling.

"I said a lot of things last night." She said, regarding him closely.

Sasuke stirred the rice porridge a little harshly than he should have, causing some to slosh over the side. "You said I was broken and that Broody Sasuke and I were alike in some ways." He muttered, grabbing a dishrag to wipe up the mess.

Ino nodded and continued to peel her apple. "You are. You guys are both…lost."

Sasuke lifted a brow, not expecting that explanation. "Lost? How am I lost?" He demanded.

"You're unhappy too." She split her apple. "When my Sasuke is with me, if feel it linger around him. I see it in his eyes. And I see the same thing in your eyes too."

Sasuke removed the porridge from the burner. "You're wrong."

Ino looked at him and under her leveled blue eyes he felt the weight of them.

"You've been with a lot of girls ne?"

He smiled cockily. "You could say that."

"Why?" He rose his brows at the question. "Are you perhaps, looking for something? For someone? Is sleeping with them the only way you think you'll find it?"

Sasuke frowned, not liking how uneasy he was beginning to feel right now. His heart was painfully thudding. "Find what?"

Ino gave him a soft patient smile and tilted her head to the side. "Love."

Something stuck to his gut and he swallowed. Love? What was she thinking? What was she saying? "I get plenty of love." He looked away. "I have my family and friends." He knew she was talking about another kind of love.

"My Sasuke was afraid at first too." She busied herself with arranging the sliced apples on the breakfast plate. "About being hurt but he took a chance with me. You go through so many girls, but you never stay with one because you don't want to get attached. I don't know what happened in your life, but someone, somewhere, somehow, hurt you."

Sasuke scoffed, shaking his mind back into place. "You think that just because you know Sasuke, you know me?"

Ino didn't flinch or back down from the harsh, sarcastic tone in his voice. "Yes. Sasuke Uchiha in any time isn't that shallow."

Sasuke looked down. "You believe that? You think all I need is love?" He asked, well, almost sneered at her. Some of the calm serenity on her face disappeared. "Tell me, has Sasuke even told you he loves you or is it something you _just know_?" He bit out. "How do you know he does?" He demanded. She flinched at that.

"Somethings are best expressed through actions, rather than words." Sasuke turned around and saw Broody Sasuke at the threshold of his bedroom. His skin prickled in nervousness. Damn it, how much did he hear? Ino and Broody Sasuke shared a look a long intimate look. "I love you."

Something hit him like lightning when Broody Sasuke said those words. His whole body felt numb, paralyzing in place. His head felt like it was exploding and the sound of his heart beating fervently was echoing loudly in his ears.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" He could hear Ino's astonished cries and managed to pry his eyes open. When he did there was this curtain of golden lights in front of him. Ino was looking at him anxiously with Broody Sasuke standing in front of her watching him suspiciously. Light danced off their clothes and faces. Was this it? Was he finally going back? Was Broody Sasuke's love declaration to Ino what had done it? Why was that?

_My Sasuke was afraid at first…but he took a chance…_

Was it because of him getting Broody Sasuke to say those three simple words that he was going back? Or was it…

_You guys are both lost…_

The wet blanket of pain had lifted from him and he felt light and warm. Broody Sasuke was holding Ino, his red eyes locked on to his and he saw the answer there, in the way his fingers clenched Ino's arms, in the way she clung to his waist. The golden curtain gradually brightened until all he saw was infinite whiteness and he understood...

Ino's Sasuke wasn't lost anymore…

XOXO

AN: Okay, this is not the ending but there will only be a short wrap up next chapter so don't expect it to be long like these other chapters.

Many of the reviews I received would like some kind of spin off to this story and I would be totally willing to do it. It will probably be short like this one and will have either Ino, Sasuke or both be transported to the RTN dimension.

Currently, I'm working on the sequel to 'Closer' as well as another story and some small stuff like this. I'm waiting to see what happen in the manga between Sasuke and Orochimaru so I can have some kind of sense on where the sequel will go before I post it. So far, the last three chapters have been so sad! I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't read them yet but 615 kinda makes up for the heartbreaking losses. Go Hinata! NaruHina shippers rejoice!

Anyhoo, Happy New Year to all of ya'lls! 2013, a whole new year, can bring so many possibilities!

REVIEWS are like sprinkles on a cupcake! Kisses! _:MUH:_


End file.
